Because Of You
by PenMate
Summary: She become a creature like him. She regrets it because of loving him she was trapped into her misery, but that's what love do... What if he express everything to her one day!...I suck at summaries..REVIEWS! KanameXOC ONESHOT!


It was a mistake. Loving him was just a mistake. Because of him I learned to play safe. It's my fault that I let myself fall for him. It was also his big mistake to make me someone like him.

The gates open and the girls from the day class started to scream like little girls. Then I saw the scene that always torn my heart.

Kaname looking at Yuki passionately and sweetly…

Why do all good things come to an end? And why do bad things never end?

From the corner of my eyes I can see them talking like lovers. I really feel sad for Kiryuu because I know how he felt. If only I can use my ability that time, we should still be together right now. I should have stopped the time and days moving that time so that until now we should've been still together.

He told me he love me once, I told him I love him twice. I told him to never leave me for a million times but he never told me anything. I regret the moment I laid my eyes on him but I will never regret the lessons I learned from loving him.

'Ayame, Kaname wants to talk to you,' Aidou said softly. This is the first time that were gonna talk again. The last time we talk is when he asks me to drink his blood so I won't become a Level E. At the moment I arrive at his room I prepared my emotionless face but many flashbacks from the past fly in my mind like birds. 'You want to talk to me Kaname?' I said his name with emphasis that I'm still mad, I can feel his soft brown eyes staring at my cold green eyes the whole time.

'Do you have something to say or are we gonna have a staring contest here?' I asked rudely after feeling so disturbed because of the tension. 'Still impatient like the old Ayame I know,' I heard him say. Silence took over again after a few minutes before he started speaking again, 'Well I called you just to ask you if you can do me a favour. Can you give this dress…to Yuki?' He asks softly while gazing at the box that was innocently lying on the table. 'Of all vampires who can give this to her, why me,' I muttered under my breath.

He didn't talk to me, he just ask me to be a dress deliverer. That's why I'm starting to hate his guts.

'Is this really from Kaname?' Yuki asks. 'Who else do you expect?' I said, more like asked sarcastically. 'Sorry, Ayame,' she apologized, looking at me with pity in her eyes that made me more frustrated.

'It's okay I'm leaving now,' I announced, before completely leaving.

There will be a dance tonight and I decided not to come. I won't enjoy it anyways.

So to refresh my brain, I decided to stay outdoors. I stayed at a tree branch because there I can relax, unlike at the stupid dance where my heart will just ache.

I wake up in my room? No, it's not my room because the scent that my nose can actually smell is different. A very familiar scent that can make me smash someone's face.

This is his room!

'You fell asleep on a tree. I decided to get you here before you can even hurt yourself,' he said once he noticed that I'm awake. 'I'm going to my room now,' I announce, feeling very awkward. Before I can even move I was pinned on the bed by Kaname. He looked at me then stared at my green orbs.

'What are you doing?' I asked, looking at the window to avoid his eyes. 'Don't you want the past to be present again?' He asked causing me to look at him in disbelief. 'I won't and will never be fooled Kaname,' I hissed angrily while I struggle from his grasp.

'I'm not trying to fool you Ayame, if you're thinking about me and Yuki well Yuki's my sister.'

'Stop it! Just tell me what you want!' I snapped angrily. Now what does he want me to do? Why is he even doing this in the first place? 'I want you, Ayame. I want us and I want you back,' he replied. There's an unfamiliar thing that I can see deep in his eyes.

'Because of you I became like this, a vampire! Because of you my life became miserable! Because of you I can't trust anybody but myself! Everything's because of you!' I shouted it in his face with tears streaming down on my face. I've always tried my best to hide the fact that I'm upset when he's around but right now, I don't know if I can still hide.

I suddenly felt his hand caress my cheek, wiping the tears off. 'Do you know that because of you, I don't know how to love anybody else?' He asked, smiling genuinely at me.

All of the sudden, I felt his lips pressed against mine sending electric waves on my spine. I tried to hold back myself but it's obviously useless.

'Did I mention that because of you, I learned to act more human?' I heard him said after we break the kiss

_Because of our mistakes we learn lessons that will lead us to happiness… _

* * *

**REVIEWS! hope y'all enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
